1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED module, in particular to a LED module with fast disassembly function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has many advantageous features, such as low consumption of electricity, long lifetime, small volume, and fast response time. Thus, LED has been widely used in lighting or light-emitting devices to replace traditional bulbs.
An advertising lamp-box constituted of LED modules is well known. Such an advertising lamp-box has vivid and changeable colors, so that it is more conspicuous than a traditional advertising lamp-box. The advertising lamp-box is made by arranging a plurality of LED in a matrix on a substrate to form a LED module. Then, the LED module is mounted in the advertising lamp-box.
If one or more LEDs break down and need to be replaced by new LED(s), such a LED module cannot allow the damaged LED to be replaced by a normal LED directly. Thus, it is necessary to detach the whole LED module from the advertising lamp-box and replace the damaged LED with normal LEDs. Finally, the repaired LED module is mounted again in the advertising lamp-box. Thus, such a procedure takes a lot of time and also increases the cost for maintenance.
Furthermore, in order to arrange more LEDs per unit area to increase the brightness of the LED module, these LEDs are arranged more densely on the substrate. Since the pitches between these LEDs are so small, only a tiny lateral space is available for disassembling the LEDs from the substrate. Thus, the only way is to assemble the LEDs on the substrate or disassemble the LEDs from the substrate through the obverse surface of the substrate.
Although a user may fix the LEDs on the substrate through the obverse surface of the substrate, using screws to fix the LEDs on the substrate really takes a lot of time. If self-tapping screws are used, the user needs to exert a larger force to drive the self-tapping screws in the substrate, which may cause the LEDs or the substrate to suffer damage in such a small pitch. If normal screws are used, it is necessary to provide corresponding screw holes on the substrate in advance, which increases the time for mounting the LEDs on the substrate and the production cost.
Thus, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.